Fix you
by monotonousrevolution
Summary: REVIEW... It takes a while for the song to develop into the story but heree you go..
1. Breaking into the office

**OK so I haven't wrote anything in a long while... and I'm gonna start a new story...But don't worry I'm gonna keep continuing on the other ones... This is gonna be a story with a mix of like two songs...Fix you by Coldplay then that's gonna transfer into The scientist by Coldplay also ... it might make completely and absolutely no sense right now but you will understand sooner or later hopefully...Oh and yes I'm over obsessive with Coldplay. This is set after the break up...And let's pretend Canning approached Alicia about the job offer after the break up (about two weeks after)it's going to take a chapter to get to the song part...REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the good wife , but I do own this computer I'm typing on...maby **

Diane POV

She went into Will's office to say a few comforting words(because he just broke up with Alicia) he looked even more depressed...She sat there observing his demeanor..but he didn't give off any emotions...he was wearing the Kalinda mask(perhaps she should call it the Alicia Florrick mask...because Alicia was getting better and better every day with hiding her emotions.)About ten minutes later Diane heard the swoosh of curtains close ...and looked up from her desk to see Will slamming his door with a loud bang, green curtains shut. About two hours later Diane needed to get Will for a deposition but she looked everywhere and couldn't find him...His secretary said he went home...but she called his apartment and he didn't pick up...When she got back from scavenging around the firm for Will..she marveled at her stupidity..His curtains were still shut and his doors were locked so he was probably still shutting himself up in his office. She knocked on the door ..no reply..she knocked again and said,

"Will, open the door, I know you're in there."

"I'm not in the mood Diane."

"Will we have a deposition to take care of and you sitting in your office is not helping anything , so open up or I'll get Bob the custodian to unlock the door!"

"Bob's on a vacation."

Shit..Diane didn't see that one coming... that's why the offices weren't as clean as usual..the head custodian wasn't there and that guy had a weird obsession with keys so there is a fat chance he took them all with him...*mental note: stop hiring abnormal people with weird habits!*

"Dammit Will, if you don't open the door I'll get Kalinda."

"Kalinda is out investigating."

"Really! Will, your acting like a four year old child here!...Innocent people could get pinned as guilty right now because you didn't feel like coming out of your office!'

"So please just come out of you office, or your doors are coming down!"

"You only had to ask nicely."

Sometimes Diane wanted to strangle him...he was such an ass to put up with!

Alicia POV

She was staring at Canning who was sliding an envelope over the table for her with a job offer, that could mean a lot...Don't get her wrong she loved the job she had, but more money could help her pay for her kids school and college and for that damn house. She doesn't even want the house she just wants her kids to be happy...And in that house they seem like they would be happy..but her no.. she was sure she would be happy in moments but all those flashbacks and heartbreaking memories would surely be the death of her...A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"You have twenty four hours to get back to me."

Alicia just nodded and sat there thinking...

Will POV

He was sitting there and Diane was yelling at him.. he was just trying to have some peace and quiet after what happened with Alicia but no every time he thought of a happy memory with Alicia, Diane's voice would bring him back to reality and the weight of the world seemed to be crashing down on him...Since Diane was threatening to break the glass door leading to his office he decided it was time to get up off his sad sorry ass, and go help her with whoever the hell needed help at the moment... he wished he could help himself.

Kalinda's POV

Two weeks later that's when they got the notice... that's when she saw Will finally snap he wouldn't come out of his office ... he was sitting in his office drinking his fridge and liquor cabinets away, with the curtains drawn tight and the doors locked..

No one had seen it coming.. not even Kalinda...Kalinda thought she was healing things with Alicia..she was.. but apparently Alicia didn't trust her enough to confide..and that hurt.

She observed the firm going into an all out war..the only one who was still in her right state of mind was Diane..

Kalinda, Eli, Diane, and Will(when he didn't turn all hermit on everyone) were standing next to the front desk in the lobby... She nodded to Eli ...shook Diane's hand, awkwardly hugged Kalinda..and hugged Will, well she was just gonna shake Will's hand but Eli pushed Alicia into Will and said," Oh stop being so professional!"

After that she gave him a sad and apologetic hug...said goodbye to all of them once again. Everybody watched her wave goodbye in the elevator ..Will was the only one who waved back..Eli was the only person with the guts big enough to say, "Alicia are you sure? Did you think this through?..We need you at the firm." Those words should have been said by Diane..but Diane was sort of mad at Alicia for being poached and being a traitor... But then again who could blame Alicia for getting poached? any one in their right mind would have said yes to that job offer...Loyalty only goes so far. Well, Eli's plea didn't work...Alicia was going down, down in that elevator she was going..

...and that's how the fight for control at LG happened... Eli was packing boxes getting ready to leave the firm..everyone was surprised, he stayed for three months without ditching because Alicia left...so that left LG with not a lot of money left, seeing as Eli brought in bucks. Will was still in his office not coming out ... he emailed everything to Diane instead of walking out of his hole..Kalinda knew why he was like this..Alicia left and he couldn't get over it..he felt like Kalinda felt; like Alicia deserted them..Two detachable people had gotten attached. Diane was in denial about as to why Will holes himself up in his office because Diane said, "No one could possibly be like this over someone...he broke up with her..so it's clearly not that, Kalinda!" Julius Cane and David Lee were making power grabs to replace Will because they insisted that he wasn't doing anything...Well David and Julius weren't doing much themselves...The last time she heard, Eli was joining Canning and Florrick as a political strategist...Having no life can take you that far;(to make you stalk your clients wife everywhere.)

Diane POV

Diane was finally realizing that what Kalinda said was true... That Will was depressed over Alicia...Diane had no clue there was any love in that relationship..she thought it was Will's renewed passion to sleep with the Georgetown untouchable, that made him like that...but seeing as he hasn't been out of his office except at night time when he is sure no one is watching and walks to Alicia's old office..Diane's beginning to think it was more than just that..there was some love there...And Diane felt guiltier day by day for telling Will to break up with her... But now as the days wore on ...she was starting to suspect that Will wasn't the one who ended things...She urgently needed Will to come out of his office in the daytime, because if he didn't sign some documents that would prevent David or Julius from taking over his spot...he would lose his spot and his office home. Finally Kalinda walked into the firm building! She would just ask Kalinda to open Will's door and all would be good.

"WHAT!," Diane spluttered!

"Yah, Bob the janitor put some lock on it, because Will told him to and there isn't a way to force it off." said Kalinda.

"But then how do we get in, actually a bigger question! How does he get out?" Diane said.

"Well my best guess is the lock on his door is two ways, so he can unlock it from the inside too."

"Oh."muttered Diane.

"You could just get a sledgehammer and crack the glass, but I'm not sure you know what you're going to find in there."Kalinda stated.

"What do you mean ?..I'm gonna find a broken hearted alcoholic in an office filled with dirty clothes and alcohol bottles, I mean it's not much different from how we got Alicia except for the fact she was well groomed and doesn't reek like beer." retorted Diane.

"Okay..do you need a sledge hammer?"Said Kalinda.

"Yess..Do-do you have one?"

"Yup I'll give it to you later when most of the people at the office leave." stated Kalinda.

"Right good thinking...better not cause a big commotion in the middle of the work day."Muttered Diane

Will's POV

Currently he's lying across his couch listening to his iPod playlist with the same two songs replaying in his ears like they always are..one hand on his iPod and the other on a beer...For the past three months which have felt like years he's been doing the same thing..waking up at six ..works out a little bit..reads the same books on his bookshelves ..for an hour..sits and thinks for a couple hours..drinks himself into misery and has food delivered by Bob the custodian who has been like a personal servant for the past months...then he checks his emails.. rereads all the emails she sent and sends him even though he never responds to her..sometimes he feels like a douche for not responding to emails that are like, "_Hey Will I've emailed you about twenty times now in a week...I know you're hurting and you probably hate me.. but I didn't do this to hurt you..I just...for my kids...and I would really appreciate it if you would call my cell or email me back.. Maby even meet up to catch a bite..or just chat..PLEASE PLEASE answer me...I don't know if you got a new email or cell but Kalinda said you didn't... I miss you a lot...can't things go back to normal even if I know I don't really deserve it?" - From Alicia _-Canning&Florrick-


	2. Going through a sea of bottles

*short Chapter* Please Review!

Yah.. he is a douche for not responding to those emails and hurting her as well but he's in that stage now where he kind of wants to hurt her..but he knows he'll regret it in the long run..*CRASH* He looked over and he saw his glass doors shattered ..and a triumphant and annoyed Diane.. God Fucking Dammit did she really have to break his doors..he answers all her emails!

"Will I really didn't want to have to resort to this but...you aren't really being cooperative at all...God you're a mess..and you really need some sun your almost the same shade as Alicia"

Wow she really was annoying at the moment.. and he knew he cringed when she said Alicia ..and he also knew he was a mess he really didn't need the comments... or to talk to somebody face to face except Bob...Maybe Alicia if she showed came but hearing her voice five feet away would probably be enough to make him faint or at least make his heart throb ... He knew what he was gonna do he was gonna give her and Kalinda the silent treatment because he was sure Kalinda was the one who provided Diane with the sledge hammer...He just can't picture Diane walking into a hardware store any time soon...So he stared her down..and then she talked a little bit more blah blah blah...And he blocked her out with his music and in walked Kalinda..

He looked around..It wasn't that messy I mean there was a lot of beer, vodka, wine, rum, scotch, and tequila bottles lying around, and you could barely walk around, and it reeked of alcohol but...besides that it was good..

"sooo" Kalinda said.

"He's not talking" Diane said.

"Can he talk?..Some people can't talk when they haven't talked in a while." Kalinda asked.

Diane looked at him and said, "can you talk."

Yes he can talk but he didn't feel like talking to them because they broke his door and it was nine p.m. and he was depressed and they weren't Bob bringing food or alcohol...

so he hummed "mhhmm" and turned his music up louder..

Diane was glaring at him and he was glaring back, he definitely looked scarier. Diane said "Will, you have to sign this form...it prevents David Lee and Julius from gaining control of the firm, if you don't you'll be removed as named partner and booted from this office!"

He wasn't that stubborn,(to lose his firm.) he took the pen and form without touching her because he had this weird habit of not touching anybody with bare skin anymore..It's been like that ever since she left the firm...*silent sigh*

He signed the form and handed the form back..then got up walked over to his bathroom ad shut them both out with a final click of the lock...And then there was a half hour of antagonizing yells at him for him to open the bathroom door..start living his life again..and stop being a hermit...and alcoholic..(that last yell was issued from Diane.) It's been about two hours and he is still locked in his bathroom...he finally thinks they have gone away..and when he opens his bathroom door they are gone! Hooray! He walks over to his brown leather recliner swivels it around so its facing the bookshelf and bathroom door(so no one can see him) and plops himself down..He picks up a half drunken wine bottle, lays his elbows on his knees ...blasts his music in his ears, and sips his wine with his head resting in his hands...

Alicia POV

She couldn't believe she was doing this...Diane called and she said no he wouldn't want to talk to her..

Then Kalinda called ...and she had to do it...for a friends sake..Alicia had kept in touch with Kalinda after she left ..well she kept in touch with everybody but Will...because he hasn't replied to anything she has said to him..she emailed , called , texted, faxed, and even sent three letters to his apartment..but nothing in return. So now she was riding the elevator to the twenty eighth floor and- ALICIA! that scream interrupted her thoughts when she stepped out of the elevator she was filled in on the story of Will and felt guilt rising in her body...They asked her to try to make Will talk and get him out of his office...Will her sortoffriend/exlover/exboyfriend/exboss..was depressed and it was all because of her...

Well here goes nothing...

She walked into his office with its cracked door and said his name..he didn't even acknowledge her..she was kind of disgusted with his office but not really because it's how her bedroom sort of looked...Filled with bottles of every sort...she stepped into his office until she was standing behind his chair and still no acknowledgement..She looked at him..he had a five o'clock shadow beard...and he was wearing a button down white shirt, and black dress pants that looked like they haven't been washed in quite a while..his music was blasting in his ears and his head was resting in his hands...she took off her coat and put it on the bottle filled table...she walked over to him took out a headphone and quietly said, "Will, it's me." And then he looked up.

REVIEW PLEASE ...!


End file.
